


I Did What Now?

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Amnesia, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Doctor Strange - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame fix it, Everybody Lives, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Snaps, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Temporary Amnesia, Tony Doesn't snap, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter wakes up thinking he was in a fire but things are starting to add up making Peter believe he wasn't in a fire at all.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 62
Kudos: 739





	I Did What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love on the previous installment! You guys are such amazing readers! 
> 
> Reminder that PROMPTS ARE CLOSED while I play catch up! This week I won't be able to post much as work has got me out in the field most of the day so I don't have the time to write! I'll try post two installments today but no promises. 
> 
> This prompt is from Alwaysand on Ao3- I think it would be funny if Peter took out Thanos but didn't remember it and everyone was so busy taking care of him afterwards that they forgot to tell him he was the hero that saved everyone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes

The tingling itch on the side of Peter’s head it what makes him aware that he’s awake. The itch starts at his temple and travels down the side of his neck. The more he thinks about it the itchier it gets. Peter struggles to lift his hand, the limb feeling like it was weight down with vibranium. He manages to get his hand to inch towards the itch, fingers curling sluggishly. His fingers hit something that isn’t skin and it take his sluggish mind to realise was a bandage.

“Hey Pete, don’t touch that,” a familiar voice said and something warm encased his hand, gently pulling it away.

Peter smacked his lips, forcing his eyes open. He blinked against the sudden light, eyes adjusting slowly. There was a figure hovering in front of him, the face swimming until the features became sharper and Peter’s mind clicked at who he was looking at.

“Heeeey, M’s’er S’ark,” Peter slurred, grinning lazily.

Tony face shifted into a smile. “Hey there, kiddo. How you feeling?”

Peter hummed, smacking his lips again. How did he feel? He tried to shift through what he should be feeling but his mind kept getting distracted by the itch on his neck. “Itchy.”

“Itchy is okay. Are you in any pain at all?” Tony asked, his voice so soft and patient that it made tears spring to Peter’s eyes.

“Nooooo,” Peter sniffed.

“You sure?” Tony asked. He reached out and gently thumbed away a tear from Peter’s cheek.

The action was so soft that it made warmth spread through Peter’s chest and he couldn’t contain the happiness and love that it brought him and so he giggled. The sounds made Tony smile brightly and so Peter did it again.

“Hey, think you could be lucid for just a minuet?” Tony asked, his smile incredibly soft, like a teddy bear.

Peter nodded seriously and then frowned when the itch became more pronounced. Why was he so itchy?

“Do you know where you are?” Tony asked.

Peter hummed. “Med Bay?”

“Yeah, good job kiddo,” Tony smoothed back Peter’s hair from his face. “Do you know what happened?”

Peter blinked as he tried to remember what had brought him to the Med-Bay but he was coming up blank. Peter made his hand flop on the bed in an attempted shrug. “I’m itchy.”

“I’m sorry buddy, I know,” Tony smoothed his hair back again.

“S’look different,” Peter frowned, trying to raise his hand to tap Tony’s face.

Tony caught his hand before he could and gently brought it to his cheek, letting Peter touch him carefully. “Just a little. But I’m still me, Underoos.”

“Still mine,” Peter slurred, eyes drooping. “My Teddy Bear.”

“Yeah buddy, all yours,” Tony smiled, laughter in his voice.

Peter smiled back, eyes dropping shut completely as he checked out once again.

* * *

When Peter managed to stay awake more than five minutes at a time he learned that his arm was severely burned and so was part of his neck. Tony and May had been the ones to break the news to him and while Peter had been slightly scared, he felt guiltier that he had scared both May and Tony. They both looked relieved to see him awake but the stress he must have caused them must have been bad as he had given them the new lines on their faces and the grey strands in their hair.

“M’ sorry,” Peter apologised, voice still a little slurred from the drugs he was still on. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay, baby,” May smiled, squeezing his good hand. “I’m so proud of you. You saved everyone.”

“Don’t think we are ever mad at you for what you did, Pete,” Tony squeezed his ankle. “You were amazing and like May said. We are so proud of you.”

They were interrupted by Doctor Cho coming in, followed by a man that Peter didn’t recognise. He was stall and dressed in clothes that Peter knew didn’t come from a regular store. They made him look important though.

“Hi Peter,” Helen greeted him cheerfully. “How are you feeling today?”

“Itchy,” Peter said, looking at his arm where the itch was more prominent today. It was bandaged up and encased in a sling with no chance of Peter being able to scratch it.

“That means your healing,” Helen smiled. “I know it’s annoying but try not to scratch it.”

Peter nodded but his gaze was on the new man that entered. He was looking at one of the many screens that surrounded Peter’s bed, looking over them with a sharp gaze and nodding approvingly. Peter struggled to lean forward against the massive amounts of pillows he was propped up against.

Tony caught him around his good shoulder, steadying him. “Kid? You okay?”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered. “Should that guy be here?”

Tony eyes darted up to the man. “Strange? Yeah kiddo, he should be here. He’s been taking care of you as well.”

Peter’s face dropped. “He knows who I am? He knows that I’m Spider-Man?”

Tony’s brows creased. “Yeah, kiddo. The Wizard knows you’re Spider-Man.”

“He’s a wizard!” Peter exclaimed, louder than he intended too.

The room seemed to freeze at his words.

The man examining the screen stepped back until he could gaze at Peter full on. His sharp grey eyes seemed to pierce Peter and he shrunk back into the cushions, trying not to shiver.

“Mr. Parker, do you not know who I am?”

Peter swallowed thickly. “No. I’m sorry.”

“I am Doctor Stephen Strange,” the man introduced in a deep voice.

“You’re a wizard too?” Peter blinked. “That’s awesome.”

Strange sighed. “I am the Master of the Mystic Arts. I am not a wizard, not matter what your mentor tells you.”

“He’s a wizard kid,” Tony said, his voice light. “Don’t let him fool you into thinking otherwise.”

“Mr. Parker, can you tell us how you sustained your injures?” Strange asked.

Peter frowned at the question and looked at May and Tony before looking back to Strange. “I got burned in a fire.” He looked back at May when she inhaled sharply.

“This fire, do you remember where it was? What brought your attention to it?” Strange directed Peter’s attention back to him.

“I – I was out as Spider-Man,” Peter frowned. “It was hot and it hurt. I – I don’t remember where it was.” Peter could remember the pain clearly but anything else was a blur. It must have been on a patrol though.

“Do you remember the fire at all?” Strange pressed.

“I – well, no I don’t but there had to be one,” Peter said, lifting the arm that was in a sling. “It’s all burned.” Gently, he lowered his arm. “Is it bad I can’t remember?”

“No,” Strange’s voice was confident. “Not expected but not something we had ruled out upon your waking.”

Peter nodded, but didn’t believe the Wizard’s words. May and Tony looked too worried for him not to feel the twinge of fear that sunk from his chest to his stomach.

“You’re healing nicely, Mr. Parker,” Strange continued. “I would say you only need to be in the med bay for a couple more days before you could return to your room.”

“Thank you,” Peter flashed the Doctor a quick smile before looking back to May, watching her closely.

“That’s great Peter,” May smiled, too widely. “It will be nice to be in a real bed again, won’t it?”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed but it was not heartfelt. He could tell that May was hiding something from him but he couldn’t imagine what it was.

“Let me walk you out, Strange,” Tony said, standing up. “Be right back, kiddo.”

“I’ll see you again soon, Mr. Parker,” Strange gave a small smile before he swept out of the room with Tony.

Peter leaned back on the pillows and closed his eyes, feigning falling asleep so that he could listen to Tony and Strange who had paused just outside the doors.

“He doesn’t remember?” Tony was saying, his voice full of pain.

“It’s his minds way of protecting him while he heals,” Strange said. “He may remember in time but in the meantime, his brain has fashioned a scenario to explain the injuries.”

“So what, we are just supposed to go along with it?” Tony asked. “It’s been _five years,_ Strange. He’s going to realise that soon enough. How the hell am I supposed to explain Morgan to him? A little sister that didn’t exist suddenly in his life?”

“You tell him slowly,” Strange said. “It could trigger some memories or Peter may simply never remember Thanos. Either way, we will all help him through it. He is strong, Tony. He will get through this.”

Peter eyes dropped with the familiar haze of drugs going through his system.

  
“There we go Peter,” Helen said. “This will take effect soon.”

“No,” Peter slurred. “Don’ want.”

“Shhhh, just let it happen,” May soothed, squeezing his good hand. “Just relax, baby.”

Peter whined as he tried to fight against the haze of drugs but he was quickly swept under.

* * *

Peter had a slew of visitors over the next few days. They all thanked him for his bravery and said it was good to see him awake. Peter had been surprised when _all_ the Avenger’s had come to see him, especially since the last time he had seen them was in Germany when half of them were fighting _against_ him. Peter had felt a little nervous in their presence and kept looking to Mr. Stark for guidance on how to act as the man had never once left his side. But Mr. Stark seemed at ease with them which made Peter suspicious.

While the visits had been nice, not one of them mentioned the fire or a man named Thanos. Peter knew better than to bring it up because then Tony would know he had been eavesdropping and so Peter started planning on how he could find out who Thanos was and what actually happened to him.

The opportunity arose during the night. For the first time, both Tony and May were sleeping in their own beds. Peter didn’t have to convince them too much and he faked falling asleep earlier so they would leave. Once they did, Peter waited an hour before he slipped out of bed. His legs were a little wobbly but he managed to stay on his two feet.

“Peter, do you need assistance?” FRIDAY asked, making Peter jump.

“No! No FRIDAY! I’m just going to the bathroom,” Peter lied shakily.

“Okay Peter. I must warn you, if you take longer than then minutes I have to alert Mr. Stark,” FRIDAY said.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Peter said. Peter was sure he could find a hiding spot by the time Mr. Stark made his way to the med bay.

Peter made his way to the door and strained his hearing. He couldn’t hear anyone moving and so he slipped out of the door. He froze as he stared at the unfamiliar walls. This was not the Tower or the Compound. Where was he? Swallowing, Peter made his way down the hall.

The building looked and felt old and powerful. There were old paintings hanging on the walls as he passed through hallways and closed doors. It took Peter a moment to place the scent in the air. It was the same as Doctor Strange’s and Peter wondered if the was the Wizard’s home.

Peter heard movement and he took a set of stairs down to another hallway. He followed the noise and when he found another hallway, he saw a small figure peeking in a door before closing it gently. The small figure moved to the next door and did the same.

She paused when she saw Peter, curling in on herself. “Oops.”

“Hi,” Peter said quietly. “I’m Peter.”

The little girl gasped and then she was running towards Peter. She collided with his legs, hugging him tightly. “Peter! You’re awake! Hi!”

“You must be Morgan,” Peter guessed, remembering the name Tony had said a few days ago. Peter was stilling trying to piece together what he had meant by little sister.

“I am!” Morgan beamed up at Peter. “Daddy said I wasn’t allowed to see you yet because you were sick! Are you feeling better?”

“A little,” Peter said, his mind reeling as he stared at the little girl. She looked exactly like Tony and there was no way that this was not his daughter.

How could Tony have a daughter?

“I’m looking for the kitchen,” Morgan said, taking Peter’s good hand. “I wanted a juice pop but it’s dark and I got lost.”

“I’ll help you find it,” Peter said and they started walking down the hall. “Morgan? How old are you?”

“Five!” Morgan beamed, holding up her free hand and wiggling her fingers.

Peter would have noticed if Tony Stark had a five-year-old daughter and it continued to add to the mystery of what happened.

They continued down the hall, checking the doors but finding dark rooms instead of the kitchen. Finally, the found they kitchen and switched on the light. It looked more modern than Peter was expecting and he help Morgan to the fridge where she picked out two Juice pops. With Peter’s good hand, he lifted her easily onto the kitchen bench. She unwrapped one of the juice pops and handed it to Peter before unwrapping the second one.

“It’s nice to have you back, Petey,” Morgan said, kicking her legs.

“Where did I go?” Peter frowned.

“Daddy said you disappeared,” Morgan said. “He said a bad man made lots of people disappear! Daddy told me when I saw your picture.”

“My picture?” Peter repeated.

Morgan nodded her head. “The one in the kitchen! You are giving daddy bunny ears.” She giggled, sucking on her juice pop loudly.

Peter remembered that photo. Tony and Pepper had set it up to make his internship look real and to avoid any questions as to why a high schooler was hanging around Tony Stark. Tony had that picture in his kitchen?

“Morgan, do you know how long I was gone for?” Peter asked.

“Daddy said you went missing before I was born,” Morgan said sadly. “Daddy missed you. He told me stories all about you. I couldn’t wait to meet you!”

The juice pop turned uncomfortably in his stomach. Peter had been missing? For five years? No wonder everyone looked a different.

“Do you not like your juice pop?” Morgan frowned.

“I – I’m full,” Peter lied. He wasn’t but he thought if he ate anymore he would surely throw it all up.

Both turned when the door suddenly opened. A sleep ruffled Pepper Potts and Tony entered the room, their bodies tensed as their eyes flickered over the two of them. 

“Hey kiddos. What are you doing?” Tony asked, keeping his voice light as he stepped towards them.

“Having juice pops,” Morgan beamed.

“You should be asleep,” Pepper scolded lightly. “Hi Peter.”

“Hi Pepper,” Peter said but he couldn’t bring himself to smile.

His eyes flickered down to her hands where he spotted a wedding ring on her finger. A quick glance at Tony’s hand showed a wedding ring too. Pepper and Tony had gotten married? He stumbled back as Tony and Pepper drew closer, wincing at the flash of hurt on Tony’s face before his face went smooth once more.

“Come on Morgan,” Pepper said, scooping Morgan off the bench and into her arms. “Back to bed.”

“Okay mum,” Morgan said quietly. “Night Petey! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Night Morgan,” Peter gave her a quick smile as she waved bye to him.

Pepper left with Morgan, leaving Peter and Tony alone in the kitchen. The silence stretched between them. Peter tossed the remaining juice pop into the sink and shuffled from foot to foot.

“I know this must be confusing for you,” Tony finally said.

“Morgan said I disappeared,” Peter said, looking up at Tony.

“You did,” Tony nodded, looking pained. “Five years ago, there was a fight with an alien named Thanos. Long story short, he killed half the universe.”

“What?” Peter choked out.

Tony stepped closer and Peter shuffled into the remaining distance. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, hugging him close.

“You died. In my arms. I was… I was a mess kiddo,” Tony words vibrated through Peter’s chest. “It took us five years but we finally figured out how to reverse it. We got everyone back. I got _you_ back. My kid.”

“Why don’t I remember?” Peter whispered, hand curling into Tony’s shirt. “Has everyone else forgotten?”

“No,” Tony said. “May and I weren’t kidding when we said you saved everyone. You did something. I’ll explain another time but you did something that killed Thanos but that’s how you hurt yourself. That’s why you can’t remember.”

Peter shivered and hugged Tony close, pressing his face into the man’s chest. “Am I going to be okay?”

“You will be,” Tony promised. “I’ll make sure you are. I love you, Peter.”

“Love you too,” Peter sniffed, burrowing closer into Tony.

Peter still had a lot of questions, but right now he felt safe in his father-figures arms. Tomorrow would be a scary day but as long as he had Tony, he could get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
